the children
by twilightluva123
Summary: post new moon. When Edward leaves, Bella finds out shes pregnant. Read about there adventures in here. Starts when Bella finds out shes pregnant and then goes to when the Cullens meet the children. first fanfic. flames acceptable.
1. Chapter 1

The children

Ch. 1, introducing the kids

Nicole (Nikki) Esme Cullen-Swan: green eyes, golden hair, pale skinned, 5'2, loves decorating, sweet, caring, best friends with Ophelia.

Ophelia Masen Cullen-Swan: brown eyes, bronze hair, pale skinned, 5'2, loves books, quiet, selfless, best friends with Nicole.

Shayla Rosalie Cullen-Swan: brownish-gold eyes, brown hair, 5'5, loves her hair, alittle mean, best friends with Allison.

Allison (Alli, Alice, Allicat) Mary Cullen-Swan: gold eyes, brown hair, tannish-pale, 5'0, loud, loves shopping, best friends with Shayla.


	2. Chapter 2

The children

Ch.2, the actual chapter 1

Bella's pov

As I sat in my bed I let my mind wonder.

*Flashback*

As I slid along the side of the tub, I looked at the stick in my hand. Positive. I couldn't believe I was pregnant. Though, it did make sense. The eating a lot all of a sudden, puking, etc. But still. I mean he has to be the father. But vampire couldn't children. I guess I'll just have to face it. But what about Charlie? And his reputation? I mean come on, "Police chief Charlie Swan's daughter, Bella Swan, is pregnant at 18". And how many children are there? *sigh* I guess I'll just have to see.

*End of flashback*

3 months later, I had 4 beautiful children, and I was a vampire. The only imperfection was that I didn't have Edward. Do I miss them. I walked down the stairs. "I'm going hunting!" I called. "Okay!" Alli's voice rang.


	3. Chapter 3

The children

**Sorry I couldn't put another chapter up yesterday! The only computer I have access is in my parents and they stayed in their room yesterday . Also I would like to thank my two first reviewer's twilight1978 and sars1287. **

Ch.3 the Cullen's

Allison's pov

"She's gone!" I yelled.

"We can here, idiot!" Shayla yelled back.

"Whatever! 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." Then someone knocked at the door

Rosalie's pov

I can't believe Esme's making us do this! Someone had bought our old Victorian style house, and she's making us meet them! Esme knocked at the door. The girl had brown hair, gold eyes, WAIT! GOLD EYES?! I hissed. The others looked confused. "Her eyes." I hissed. They all looked at her eyes, then they all (but Esme and Carlisle, of course) hissed. The girl realized what we were looking at. "Oh, I'm not full vampire."

"What are you then?" I hissed

"Half human, half vampire."

"Is your mom here?" Esme asked

"No, she's hunting,"

"What is your name?" Carlisle asked

"Allison Cullen-Swan." We all gasped.

"Who are your parents?" Edward whispered.

"You and Bella swan."

"Alice!" someone hissed.

"Yes, Ophelia?"

"let them in,"

"Okay" she stepped in the house letting us in.

Allison's pov

After hours of talking and laughing, we heard a door slam and a gasp.

**Sorry I'm stopping here! I will give a cookie or cupcake to the next 2 people who review! – twilightluva123.**


	4. Chapter 4

The children

**I would like to give a cookie to twilight1973 and a guest to fan fiction a.k.a my bff. How do I know this? She told me, and I guessed. :D-twilightluva123 (ps. I might change my name because my bff (the same one I already mentioned) might be joining me in writing fan fictions.)**

Edwards pov

We heard a gasp, and looked back. Bella.

"Bella?" I asked

"What?" she said.

"Can I speak to you, alone?"

"Sure,"

The rest filed out.

"Bella, I am-" I was cut off with her crashing her lips to mine.

Shayla's pov

I had gone off to my room. Knock knock knock.

"Who is it?"

"It's Rosalie,"

**I think it's time to introduce some new characters, don't you think? I think I will btw the next chapter will be who they are, personality, what they look like, and how they know Bella, Allison, Shayla, Nicole, and Ophelia.-twilightluva123**


	5. Chapter 5

The children

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I have ALOT to do. Tests, VKR (a vocab quiz), and projects. First off I would like to say to one of my reviewers, loppy, I'm sorry for rushing into things! Now to my reviewers that think I should put more detail, I'll try to. Now about the 4 other people, I meant to put 3 other people! Now on to the new people, before this turns into an author's note. Btw Ophelia is dating Jacob. (Yes, Jacob Black.) OH, OH, OH btw Allison can see the future, Shayla's super beautiful, and Ophelia can read minds!**

Chapter 4: more people! And maybe more story?

Jesse (Jess) Ray Wilson: vampire, gold eyes, brown hair, empath, Shayla's boyfriend.

Eliot (Eli) Mathew Kent (I'm using my last name :D): vampire, gold eyes, black hair, super strong, Allison's boyfriend

Lenard Tyler Tanner: werewolf, black eyes, red hair, Nicole's boyfriend

Shayla's pov

I opened the door.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Sure,"

_**30 minutes later.**_

_Ding dong, ding dong. _

Bella's pov

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled.

I opened the door, the boys were standing there. I smiled.

"Hey boys," I said

"Are the girls here?" Jesse asked politely.

"Yes, they are, GIRLS!"

**Sorry about stopping here! I can't think of any other things to wright about right now. I think I might put this up for adoption. I dunno. Also I'm thinking about wrighting other stories. Btw if I do make more stories I'm not trying to be vain by putting my name in almost every single one, I'm pretty sure other twilight lovers can agree with me when I say most of my fantasies have me in the story. So, ya bye :P!-twilightluva123 **


	6. Chapter 6

The children

**I'm sorry I haven't updated! Oh and before I forgot *gives every body that reviewed 100 cookies each* and don't thank me. (If you do) Emmett made me. Baking 900 cookies isn't fun. **

**Emmett: "it is with me!" **

**Allison (me): "sure it is, now stop reading over my shoulder. Unless you want me to tell Rosalie what REALLY happened to her mirrors." **

**Emmett: *gulps* *runs of screaming***

**Allison: "now let's get on with the story, shall we?"**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

**(btw, it's when Bella just kissed Edward )**

Chapter six: the boys meet Edward

Eliot's pov

_Hey there little riding hood, you sure are looking good, your everything a big bad wolf could want. Little red riding hood I don't think little big girls should go walking in these spooky old woods alone._

Allison's ringtone blared out of my phone.

"Hey babe, everything ok?" I answered

"Hey Eli, everything's ok. I just wanted to tell you something." She sounded happy.

"What?" I smiled, I loved it when she was happy.

"I finally got to meet my dad and his family! And I want you guys to meet them!"

"You sure? I mean you just met them, you want to spend time with them don't you?" i tried my hardest to try and not sound scared.

"Baby, I would never let my dad hurt you, just please come, I miss you."

"Ok, just because I love you. I miss you too."

"I love you too! And bring Jess, Lenard, and Jake. Bye,"

"Ok, bye,"

Allison's pov

"Girls!" mom's voice rang out loud and clear. _The boys were here. _I smiled. I rushed down stairs, and into Eliot's arms. I could hear my mom explaining to my dad how the boys were our (meaning me, Shayla, Ophelia, and Nicole's) boyfriends. Dad growled. Oh, crap.

**Cliff hanger! The suspense!**

**Rosalie: "oh, shut up!"**

**Allison: "ESME! ROSALIE YELLED AT ME! AGAIN!"**

**Rosalie: "NO, I DIDN'T!" **

**She does know that Esme is hunting with Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Bella, right? Well anyways, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

The children

**Happy day after Valentine's Day! **

**Bella: "what's your excuse this time?"**

**Allison: "I tried to update but that was on February 7****th****, and my parents kicked me of the computer."**

**Bella: "mmmhhhh,"**

**Allison: "ok! I had time yesterday, but I was watching YouTube videos."**

**Oh and if you were wondering the song in the last chapter is "**_**little red riding hood**_**" by Amanda Seyfried.**

_Chapter: the children's embarrassment part 1_

Allison's pov

I turned around. Dad had his eyes closed, and his fists clenched. I struggled out of Eliot's grip, and walked toward dad. I wrapped my arms around him. He let out a noise that sounded like a dry sob, and wrapped his arms around me. After, about 5 minutes he let go.

"I love you, daddy." I said.

He smiled. "I Love you, too, Allison."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Emmett asked, ruining the moment.

"We could watch home videos?" mom suggested. Shayla, Nicole, Ophelia, and I all groaned.

"It'll be nice to see what happened when we were gone," dad said.

Mom went to the basement to get the videos. She came up about 2 minutes later.

"Ok, you guys can pick," she said. Emmett's eyes lit up. He looked through the box, when he found a video he smiled wickedly.

"This one is called 'Shayla and Allison's superhero phase.'"

"I thought I told you to burn that," I said to mom. She shrugged her shoulders and put the video in the VCR.

__video__

_It showed Bella, reading weathering heights in one of the bedrooms._

"_May I help you?" she asked the person filming._

"_You have to see this, Bells," Jacob's voice answered. _

_She sighed. "Ok," all the sudden you hear the 'dark knight rises' theme song, and every now and then you could hear a small voice saying "Batman," they walked into the living room where two six year olds were dressed as batman and robin. _

"_ROBIN! WE HAVE BEEN SPOTTED!" one of the six year olds, Shayla, yelled. _

"_MISSION ABORT!" screamed Allison. They both ran in different directions._

"_Um, ok then," Bella said._

__end of video__

"Oh, wow," Emmett said.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Oh, and please give me ideas for videos!**


	8. Chapter 8

The children

**Rosalie: "so your back,"**

**Allison: "you're just mad because Emmett and I are best friends,"**

**Rosalie: "shut up,"**

_Chapter: The children's embarrassment part 2 _

Shayla's pov

WHY MOM!? WHY?! She just has to show the rest _the videos. _As you can see, I despise those videos…. Unless Allison gets hurt, which is in most of the videos, because she AND Ophelia inherited mom's clumsiness. Hehehehehehe, I love it when they get hurt.

"I CALL PICKING ONE NEXT!" I yelled. Allison groaned.

"This one is called 'falling'," Allison and Ophelia glared at me.

__video__

_It showed Bella, Allison, Shayla, Nicole, and Ophelia, and it was at the lake behind the Cullen's, it was winter so the lake was frozen. Allison had a computer, and was typing on it._

"_Stop playing on the computer, and come skate with us!" Bella yelled. _

"_Hold on, Mom," Allison said. Then you could hear wolves howling, then music._

_**For so long now I've been coming to your rescue**_

_**(got me thinking I'll get you)**_

_**And im serious when I say im over it**_

_**(Im over it, and your effing lies) **_

_The music blasted out of the computer_

"_Turn the music of!" Bella yelled, once again, at Allison._

"_Ok, ok. But do I have to skating?" she asked._

"_Yes," came the reply._

"_Screw you," Allison muttered under her breathe._

"_What was that?!"_

"_Um, Nothing." Allison put on her skates, she and Ophelia both looked nervous. As soon as they walked on the ice, they fell. By the time the video ended the two had fallen about 10 times, Bella and Nicole were stifling laughs, and Shayla was trying not to pee her pants._

"_I'm done with this," Allison said. The camera shut off._

__End of video__

Everyone was laughing, but Allison and Ophelia, who were blushing.

"I'm gonna go get a monster," Allison said

"NO!" everyone but the, Cullen's and Allison, yelled.

**Bella: "you're mean,"**

**Allison: "How?" **

**Bella: "You're stopping here,"**

**Allison: "It's not my fault my Grandpa's funeral is today!" **

**Bella: "Oh,"**


End file.
